To entertain passengers during the long travel time of long-haul flights, so-called in-flight-entertainment systems (IFE systems) have been used for many years which provide every passenger in his/her seat with a choice of multimedia products, such as a plurality of films in different languages or music channels. The passenger usually watches the films on a screen which is fixedly installed as part of the IFE system in the region of the backrest.
However, IFE systems of this type require complex and cost-intensive certifications. For this reason, the IFE systems are not replaced during the entire period for which the seat is used, although systems of this type are under constant technical development.
From the prior art, DE 10 2006 007 284 A1 discloses an entertainment system for an aircraft in which, as an alternative to the known IFE system in the seat, information for the passenger is provided on a window pane of the aircraft. A disadvantage of this arrangement is that the presentation of films on the window pane can be distracting and disturbing in the long run for adjacent passengers.